<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the universe that died when you closed your eyes by chrome_dome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022370">the universe that died when you closed your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrome_dome/pseuds/chrome_dome'>chrome_dome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, and you die in the same hour that you're born, mto soldiers, tfw ur a child soldier, the terrifying ordeal of being known, the way our bodies fit together like we were made to be held</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:26:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrome_dome/pseuds/chrome_dome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You come online holding one another. Later, you will learn this is only to save space, but right now the world is new and you are holding him and being held by him, and all the evils of the universe drown in the clear blue of his optics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the universe that died when you closed your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You come online holding one another. Later, you will learn this is only to save space, but right now the world is new and you are holding him and being held by him, and all the evils of the universe drown in the clear blue of his optics. Your chests are pressed together and your arms are looped around his neck while his are at your waist, carefully positioned so that you don't tangle in each other's wings. </p><p>Wings. You have those, you realize. </p><p>You experimentally twitch them and you see by the surprise in his optics that he must have noticed. He tries to do the same, you can feel his frame shift under you, but his wings are pinned down by the combined bulk of your bodies. You giggle reflexively, something about the look on his face makes your spark tingle and joy bubble over into your voice box.</p><p>He looks surprised for only a moment before he joins in. From the look on his face he has no idea what's going on and it makes you laugh even harder. You pull yourself impossibly closer to him and bury your face in his neck, and the world falls away, reduced to just here and now, and the simple sensation of being held. He is here, he is warm, and between the two of you, in the press between your bodies, the world is complete. </p><p>In a moment someone will come by and pick you up by your wings, ripping you away from him, and showing you a world so much wider than you could have imagined. You will learn how the world is cold and sharp and doesn't care about you or your pain. You will feel first-hand what it's like to be tossed into the grinding gears of a war you don't can't comprehend, and you will know the feeling of being so overwhelmingly alone in a space full of people. But that is a moment away, and right now the world still begins and ends in the closed loop of his arms. </p><p>In less than an hour you will find yourself in the middle of a battlefield, holding a gun that you don't know how to use. You will learn what death is and be painted by the spray of your comrade's blood, and in a moment of confusion and fear you'll turn to someone for help, only to be ripped to pieces because you couldn't remember the right badge. </p><p>Unfairness and unkindness will already be your fast friends when you bleed out in a pile of bodies only 43 minutes from now, and you'll never know what became of the mech who was your entire world, who's name you never had the chance to learn. But, in a way, that's okay you think. You don't really care, because all of you that matters is still in the gentle circle of his arms, feeling his laughter more than hearing it, and awash with starry-eyed wonder. That's where you're meant to be, and that's where you live. From there everything makes sense; you're dying, but you can die knowing that you were made to hold one another. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i suddenly got struck with the idea for this and since its so short i was able to actually finish it. idk how much sense it makes but i just felt like there were some things i needed to say so im just hoping those come through. </p><p>please bully me to write something longer, request whatever and ill try to do it if i vibe with it</p><p>thank you for reading, and, as always, feedback, questions, constructive criticism, and lists of every swear word you know are all welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>